My Little One
by Madame De-Mon Kitty
Summary: Frist fanfic! Yeah. It's a yugioh one, yaoi, but no sex, kissing at the most. pairings RyouxBakura, SetoxJoey, MalikxMarik, YugixYami. It starts off with the hariks ecasping with wings on their backs then the yamis come in search of them to bring them back. i wonder if they ecceded? suck at summerys, sorry. setting is in the time before ancient egypt. hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

***screams* My frist fanfic! I'm so happy I actrully get to post it on the enternet! Or whatever you call this amazing thing. (fanfic is awsome ;D) I only got an account two days ago and i didn't know how to post a story so i went to my last resort, Youtube! That thing does wonders man. I don't even have my profile thing filled or whatever you do to tell people about yourself with, just went right in to post this. Soooooo~ because im a newbii, i'd like if you guys tell me if i messed up or something, you can idk, review? Still really don't get how this works yet, but i will find out Soon, very, very, soon... ^**

**~o.O.o~**

My Little One

Chapter 1-

"_Run!" I heard Malik yell at us, Yugi, Joey, and me, Ryou._

_We had just escaped Palace, where these people, scientists, turned us into these things. They said that they turned us into God like creatures, Angels. Well, at least them, Joey, Yugi and Malik. To them, I had been a failure. I was supposed to be killed tonight, but we had escaped before that could happen and are running away now. I knew this, that I was supposed to be killed, but the others did not. _

"_Ah!" I heard Yugi scream, breaking my train of thoughts. I stopped and looked behind me and saw him on the ground trying to get back up from falling, but failing dramatically. _

"_Joey!" I yelled for him and rushed to aid Yugi. _

_Joey ran back to us in a fast hurry. He nodded picked Yugi up in a princess style way. _

"_Guys!" Malik called at us from up ahead. "Hurry up! They're on our tails!" I looked back behind us and sure enough they were there, barely visible behind the trees._

_Joey and I started running in the same direction we already were, not knowing our destination at all, with Malik leading us. I heard howling behind us. I could feel my breath becoming short. My legs were becoming sorer with every step. I looked at Malik and Joey. They looked the same as I. As we ran, I heard sticks cracking and could feel branches brush across me. _

_We ran in a clearing and then all of a sudden, Malik stopped running. Joey and I stopped as well. "What's the matter?" I asked._

"_Damn it!" Malik screamed staring downward. _

"_Oh no," I said. We were standing on a cliff. A cliff above water. Which water, we don't know._

"_Joey, let me down," Yugi said. Joey hesitated, but did so anyway. _

"_There they are!" I heard shouting behind us and I looked back. The people that were chasing us were already in the clearing. _

"_What are we going to do?" I asked shakily as I turned my head back around. I heard a fluttered sound and saw Yugi's wings out. The feathers were a color of a light blue. Almost a white if seen in broad daylight. "Oh," I said. We're going to fly. _

_Malik and Joey did the same, and so did I. Malik's wings were a light tan color. Almost the color of his skin, but a lot lighter. Joey's were a blond color. A watered out blond. Mine were white. The same color as my hair. _

_Yugi limped his way to the edge of the cliff and fell off. We followed and then flew. _

"_Damn it!" I heard the people yell and then I heard a loud bang and another. The next thing I knew, I was falling from the pain in both my wings. I screamed. Then I heard Malik yell my name as my world went black._

~o.O.o~

I shot up panting. It has been three days since we escaped. I had fainted that night and in the morning, we had looked at our wounds. Yugi's right ankle was swollen so we came to the conclusion that it was either broken or sprained. My wings were worse though. Instead of its usually white, it had turned a deep crimson due to my blood. And they said it wouldn't have stopped bleeding after I fainted. We didn't know what happened to make them like this.

We were still in the forest and were resting by a big tree that we stumbled upon. I was sitting on the ground to catch my breath. Then Malik came and kneeled down to be at eye level with me.

"Ryou," Malik said. "Can you withdraw you wings?" I tried, but winced in pain. "Damn it!"

"What are we going to do?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," Malik said. "Any ideas, Ryou?" I shook my head. "Joey?" and Joey nodded. "Well?"

Then he pointed up with his index finger. We all looked up and saw some fruits hanging down from the tree.

"Oh," I said. I was feeling a little hungry.

Malik sighed and shook his head. "You and food, Joey. Well, how do you suggest we get them?"

"We could always fly," Yugi suggested. "Or climb."

"All right then," Malik said. "I'll climb it." Malik then got up and started for the fruit.

"So what do you suppose we do?" I asked. "It's very unlikely that we well come across anyone in here and even if we do, I doubt they will willingly help us knowing that there will be freaks under their roof."

"Now, what makes you say that they would find out?" Yugi said. I moved my wings a little bit. "Oh."

"I'm sorry guys." I said. "It's my fault because I can't withdraw my wings."

'_Don't say that_,' Joey said telepathically. Joey could not speak like the rest of us. In fact, can't make any noises from his mouth at all and was thankfully gifted with the ability of telepath from when he was experimented on_. 'Who knows? Maybe there's someone willing. And it's not your fault. It just happened.'_

"He's right," Malik said from up above us. "It just happen, and here. Catch." Malik said as he dropped the red fruit. We caught a few and then Malik jumped down. "We have to keep moving. We don't want them to catch us if they're still even following us." Malik said dusting dirt off his gown.

We all have gowns, or that what the scientist called them. Malik's gown was the same color of his wings, a little lighter, though, which looked nice against his skin. Yugi's was a blue, light, but not the same color of his wings. Mine were also white like my hair and wings. Well, used to be all the same, but now had red soaked in some places around my back where my wings would be if I could withdraw them. Joey's gown was a light green.

'_We need to find water.' _Joey said. _'We're going to need to clean the wounds on your wings. '_

"Yeah, I got that." Malik said. "Come on." I got up and Joey picked Yugi up on his back. Then we followed Malik into the forest eating fruit.

A little into our walk, we found a river. "Ok," Malik said. "We found the river. Now what?"

'_Come on Ryou,'_ Joey said. _'Let's get your wings cleaned up.'_ With that Joey set Yugi on a rock and went over to the river. I followed and sat down with my wings to Joey. I turned my head to Joey and moved my hair to the left on my chest. Then I heard a tearing sound and saw that Joey had ripped a piece of his gown's sleeve and was putting it in the water. Then he took the cloth out and drained it of its water. _'I don't really know anything about medical treatment so I don't know if it'll hurt if I do this. Sorry,'_ Joey said in advance.

Then he put the cloth to my left wing. He glided over the feather and dipped it back in the water. Then he drained it and repeated the process over again a few times. After a few moments, I winced in pain when Joey glided the cloth over a part in my wing.

'_I'm sorry,'_ Joey said. _'I'll try to be more careful in this area.'_ And with that he dipped the cloth in the water again.

Then I heard a sigh and another tearing sound and looked over to where it was. I saw that Malik had torn a piece of his sleeve as well. "We'll never get going at this pace," he said as he copied Joey's motions and started on my left wing at the edge which caused me to wince. "Sorry, Ryou."

'_Looks like we will have to be careful in those areas,'_ Joey said.

"Yeah," Malik agreed.

"Waa-humph!" I heard Yugi yell. I looked over to him and found him on the ground. "Ha, oops." He got on his knees and started crawling over to where we were, stopping every few steps when he hurt his ankle. "I was feeling left out," he said when he got to us.

"Wouldn't blame you," I said with a small smile.

Yugi returned the smile, then said "is there anything I can do to help?" to the two behind me.

"Not really," Malik said. "You could braid Ryou's hair if you want."

"Oh…" Yugi said disappointed and went for my hair.

It was a little while before I heard something. It sounded like leaves rustling.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked them.

Then it happened again. I felt Malik and Joey get up from behind me. "Who's there?" Malik yelled.

Silence came for a minute then came a lot of rustling to our left. We turned our heads that way, but I felt like I was falling. Then I hit the water. "Stay, Ryou," I heard Yugi say. The water wasn't very deep and the current wasn't very strong either, just enough to basically hide me.

I looked up to where an old man was. He had Yugi's same hair style, just gray. He wore a hat and had purple eyes, almost the same as Yugi's, but duller. And probably the same height as me.

"Ah. Sorry if I scared you." The man said. "My name is Sugoroku Mutou. I was just wondering what you were doing out here. Mind me asking."

"We do and would appreciate if you would leave us alone," Malik said growling.

"Don't be mean," Yugi said turning to Malik. He got up, putting weight on his left foot and faced the ma- Sugoroku, back faced to me. "Hello," he said. "I'm Yugi. This is Joey," pointing his had in Joey's direction, "this is Malik," same motion as Joey, but said with a tone of annoy. "We're a little lost. Could you help us-?"

"-Wait! We don't know if we can trust him." Malik said lowly, but had a death tone to it. He had his hand on Yugi's arm.

"Joey? What do you think?" Yugi said as he turned his head to my direction. Joey nodded his head. "See? Even Joey thinks so," Yugi said turning his head back to the m-Sugoroku.

"Well," Sugoroku said. "You're a long way from being lost then. Well I could show you the way back, but it'll take a day or two."

"No, it's ok. You don't need to show us. Just point at the direction and we will be on our way."

"No. I insist. And besides I was going back anyway."

"Do you think we should?" Yugi asked whispering to us turning his head to us.

'_I think we can,'_ Joey said_. 'He doesn't have any connections with the palace, and seems to be nice. Plus we have nothing to lose.'_

"Yeah. Our lives and secrets," Malik said.

"We'll go." I said getting up.

"Ryou!" Yugi said.

"Oh my," Sugoroku said. "You're soaking wet! We need to get you dried off or you'll get a cold!"

"What…?" Malik said.

'_He's hiding his wings behind him, that's why Sugoroku can't see them,'_ Joey said.

"Oh…" Yugi said.

'_And it's hurting him.'_

"Ryou!" Yugi said. "You're still injured! Stop! Please!" Yugi said as I got out of the water.

"Injured?!" Sugoroku said. "Where? Is it bad? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I grabbed my hair and started draining it of the water in it. "No." I replied to his questions. "It's nothing serious."

"Damn right it's not!" Malik bursted out. A silence filled the air beside the slight hum of birds. "…Oops."

"Malik!" Yugi said.

"What? Where is it? We need to treat it as sound as possible."

"Joey? What do we do?" I asked worriedly. He didn't say anything. "Joey?" I said turning my head to him.

'_Tell him.'_

"What?!" Malik said. "But why?"

'_We can trust him!'_

"Mr. Sugoroku." I said. "Um…well… here. I'm injured here." I said as I pulled my wings from the painful position I had put them in.

I heard Sugoroku gasp. "Are those real?" he asked. I nodded. It was silent for a moment, but Sugoroku broke the silence. "Where are you injured exactly?" he asked as he stepped closer to us. I turned around. "Oh no! You've been shot!"

"Shot? What does that mean?" Yugi asked.

"It means you need medical treatment," Sugoroku said "How long have you been like this?"

"Um… three days?" I said. I turned my head around to look at him. He had his hand up and suddenly I felt pain on my wing and whimpered.

"Your wings are most probably infected. We better get you to a hospital, but not a normal one." He said as I turned around. "Normal people don't have wings, so if they see them, they'll take you to be experimented on." I shivered once I heard that.

"Experimented! Why would they do that?" Malik shouted.

"Humans don't really like things they don't know about so much. They would really do anything to find out."

"Oh…"

"Follow me," Sugoroku said. "I think I know a place, but it'll take about a day to go there. So it'll be tomorrow afternoon if we leave right now."

"Ok." I said. I turned around and saw Joey that had picked Yugi up. Should I tell him about Joey? I don't know.

I turned around and saw Yugi upon Joeys back. _'I'll tell him_,' Joey said in a response to my thought.

'Well if you ok with that, though I assume that we'd freak him out,' I told him with my mind.

"Ok, let's go," Sugoroku said turning around back the way we can from. We followed by him.

"Who's this person we're going to meet?" Malik asked.

"Her name is Ishizu.

~o.O.o~

The sky had become dark by the time Sugoroku had us take a break.

"We'll stop here for the night, ok?"

"I… guess," Malik said looking around.

"Oh my! I only have one tent! How are we going to do this?"

"Um…Sugoroku?" Yugi asked.

"Yes?"

"What's a tent?"

"…Oh. Well… How do I explain this? A tent is a… It's something you sleep in at night to protect you when you out of your house."

"Oh…" Malik said after hearing this. "Well, we will be ok," he said as he picked me up and brought out his wings. "Well be up there." He said before jumping and flying to a branch of the tree. The others followed his example.

"You sure you'd be ok up there?" Sugoroku asked.

"Yep!" Yugi said.

Malik had flew us very high, so high that I would not have gone if my wings were not 'shot'. Joey and Yugi settled down a little ways under us.

"Goodnight, Malik," I said as we got comfortable. "Goodnight guys!"

"Night," Malik said.

"Goodnight," Yugi said.

_'Finally! Nighties.'_ Joey said in his weird way.


	2. Chapter 2

**wahhhh! I'm back, BABY! Sorry it took so long, been buzy and grounded. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I really, really, really, really hope you enjoy this chapter! Forgot to mention that the characters don't belong to me, but the plot does! (thought that was obvious )**

My Little One

Chapter 2

"How could they?! How could they!?" A girl yelled. She had blond hair that went down her back. She wore a white coat, a blue tank top, a black mini-skirt, fishnet leggings and black, knee-high boots.

"Miss Mai," a black hair boy said. "Please clam down. We can't have another broken room," he said worriedly. He too wore a white coat **(must be a fashion statement ;).)**

"How can I, Zack?" Mai yelled again. "The Palace let four Spirits escape! And one of them was the Angel! And, what more! They were planning on killing him!" she yelled as she flipped her desk upside down. "How could they! No-How dare them! I didn't give them the information nor the DNA nor anything to do as they please!" she kicked her chair and it hit the wall, breaking into pieces.

"Miss Mai!" Zack yelled. "Can't we just get them back? Send someone to catch them and bring them here and not there?"

"But no one can! They're Harik's and The Angel. We don't have no one capable to!" she said as she jumped on her desk. "We," _stomp._ "Don't_,_" _stomp_. "Have," _stomp._ "Anyone!"_ Stomp. Stomp. Stomp_, and Mai kept stomping.

"But what if we send The Yami's?"

And then everything was quite.

"The Yami's?...The…Yami's?" she said as she step off the broken and abused desk with a dark expression. She made her way slowly and a bit wobbly to Zack. "You're saying…that we should… send…The Yami's?"

Zack gulped and slowly nodded his head feeling too scared to speak.

Mai grabbed his shoulders and imitated Zack a bit more seeing as he was a few inches shorter. "That's a brilliant idea! Why didn't I think of that?! The Harik's may be strong, but The Yami's were made to be stronger! And The Angel has yet to awaken considering how they wish to kill him! As long as we get them before The Palace does…" she then starting laughing to herself as she turned away from Zack.

"Miss Mai?" Zack said utterly terrified.

"Zack! Go get me The Yami's! And bring to my other office! Number 25!"

"Ye-Yes!" Zack said as he ran out of the office, almost tripping on his way. Miss Mai could be scary when she wants to be and she had already had 24 offices destroyed now.

~o.O.o~

Fuck him. Fuck her. Fuck this place. Fuck the dude next to me. Fuck the other ones. Fuck my life.

"Bakura!" said an annoying, high pitch, female voice. Oh! Fuck her too… painfully.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you even listening? We need to think of the plan before Marik wakes up!" Auzu said. Auzu had brown, short, fucked up hair, a white, mid-length sleeved, shirt, and a horrible mini-skirt with an ugly design of squares. **(Plaid, but Bakura really hates her, wanted you to get the pic) **And oh, how annoying she was.

I gave her the look that said 'are you fucking serious?'

"Stop fighting and help us out," Yami said.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Oh, please," Yami said. "You're only displeased that your species was named after me.

Yami had a crimson, black, star-shape hair style with blond streaks and bangs and had a shade of violet eyes. He wore a black tank top and black skinny jeans. We all wore black jeans, but we didn't have a buckle fetish. It was very disturbing.

Seto and Marik were also here. Seto was sitting on a tree root while Marik was sleeping against it and Yami was leaning against the tree stump. Auzu was sitting on the floor, like me, but I had put a lot of distance between us. Seto had short, brown hair and blue piercing eyes. I almost felt a little sorry for the little lamb who would anger him. Key word, almost. Marik had platinum blond hair that spiked up everywhere, but near his face and had a hard lavender colored eyes. He wore a purple shirt while Seto wore a white one and a blue coat.

"We need to be able to find The Harik's first, idiot," I said to them.

"We already know that and we have a plan for it, but how are we going to get them back, idiot?" Yami said, saying the last word smugly.

"Oh~" I said, now feeling annoyed. "And how are you going to accomplish that?"

"well-"

"Oh shut up!" Seto half yelled. "Not helping."

I sighed. "Why can't we just kidnap them?"

"We can't do that!" Auzu said. "Don't you remember what Mai said? They can be just as strong as us!"

~ .o~

"_Finally! You're here!" Mai said as we walked into the room. "I have something I want you to do!"_

"_And what makes you think we'll do it?" Seto asked._

"_Because if you do I'll give you something back. Anything."_

"_Really?" Marik said. _

"_Then what is this 'something' you want back?" Yami asked_

"_I need you to retrieve, to bring back, The Harik's."_

"_Can't you do that on your own?" I asked. _

"_No, we cannot. You see, The Harik's are just as strong as you, if not stronger, but wouldn't be if you get them now."_

"_Excuse me," Yami said. "But aren't The Harik's in the Palace?" _

_Mai's expression turned dark. "Yes. They were, but they escaped and I want them here. Away from the Palace!" _

"_Why would we do that?" Auzu asked._

"_Because~ I could give you anything you want…Please just give me them."_

"_How do you expect us to?" Seto asked._

"_I don't know! Your abilities should help you. I doubt they'll show you their wings so they only way you'll know is the code on their necks. Right where yours are."_

"_What are they?"_

"_H5791, H0577, H37813, and A0003."_

"_Whoa! That one's like mine!" Marik said. "Excepted I have a Y and a 4 instead of an H and an 8."_

"_Why is there an A?" Yami asked _

"_I'll answer that when you bring them to me! Zack, give these to them," she said as she gave him a file of paper who then gave it to Yami._

"_Who said we'd do it?" Seto asked._

"_Do I care? No I don't! I can't allow the Palace to kill them… any of them…" she said quietly._

_Yami started flipping throw the file then he smirked. "We can do this. Unless you're scared?"_

"_I-i-i-I'm not scared!" Auzu said as she puffed out her chest looking a bit angry. _

"_Mph," Seto mumbled._

~o.O.o~

And that was that. So now we're in the forest deciding this.

"If we can't take them then we'll need to persuade them," Seto said.

"What was their code?" Auzu asked.

"H5791, H0577, H37813, and A0003," Marik said tiredly.

"Welcome to the land of living," I said to him. I should pull a prank like that on him sometime.

"Well, since you're up," yami said. "Start tracking them. We need you to use your senses to find them they escaped four days ago, so they shouldn't be _that_ far."

"Fine," Marik said as he closed his eyes.

"While he is doing that, let's make sure that we have a plan."

"We should first get on their good side," Auzu said. "Befriend them, make them think we're on their side."

"So, you're saying that we should act as escapees, like them?" I asked.

"That might work," Yami said. "But just us or The Kingdom?"

"Us would be better," Seto said.

"Why?" Auzu asked.

"Because they ran away from the Palace, so they think that the Palace are the bad guys," Seto said. "if they found out that there was another that did the same as the Palace, and that we're with them, it would be harder to get their trust if any at all."

"I see," Yami said. "We first need their trust, but how are we going to bring them to the kingdom?"

"A diversion," I said. "Where they think they're in danger so we bring them there where they think they're safe."

"We can do that," Auzu said.

"Oh, Seto," Yami said looking at the file. "H0577 is telepathic. Thought you should know. We'll need you to protect our minds from him, but secretly."

"How do you expect that? If I block our minds, it would raise suspicion."

"Just give him false memories."

"Fine."

"Marik, have you found them?"

"I smelt blood. A lot of it," Marik said as he opened his eyes. "That way." He pointed south.

"Let's go," I said.

~o.O.o~

We came to a spot on a river that Marik said they were there. We found two bloodied clothes.

"Do you think one of them died?" Auzu asked.

"No I don't smell anything dead," Marik said. He was being serious right now which was rare, but it didn't last long. Soon enough, he will start acting like an idiotic.

"What happen? I mean for them to be injured?" Auzu said.

"Well, they did escape from The Palace. So my guess is that while they were escaping, one of the doctors or whoever, fired at them," I said.

"They got shot?!" Auzu asked

"Well, what other weapons do you think they have?" Yami asked the stupid brunette.

"Did they continue south?" Seto asked Marik cutting off Auzu. Who wanted to hear her annoying voice anymore?

"Yeah, but there is a new smell with them. No doubt human." Marik said.

"They must got help." Auzu said much to my dismays.

"This will be difficult," Seto said.

"Why?" the idiotic asked.

"Because this means that there is a possibility that it will make it harder to gain there trust."

"Or make it easier," Yami said.

"Mph."

Marik than decided to giggle. Such a shame.

"Let's go." Yami said. Then we headed south.

**Done! the second chapter is done! but i can't do the third yet. i need help with all their powers. i already have half of joeys and setos, marik too, but i need help with the others, not ryou cause i already have that diecided, sceret. i wanted something unique, not in other stories. any sugestions would be nice. thanks. also there was this way where i got their codes. i just put three sets of of numbers o 0. started with the alphabet and stoped on each letter in the name and kept on doing so till i got done with the name. did that for everyone, but ryou. oh! by the way, there is no animals in this world. got something planned for them.**


End file.
